


Fuck You Adebisi

by BlackRoseBlooms



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseBlooms/pseuds/BlackRoseBlooms
Summary: When Adebisi and O'Reily are locked in the hole together, the Nigerian loses control.





	Fuck You Adebisi

Fuck You Adebisi

It was the middle of the night when the hacks came & roused them from their cells. Ryan O’Reilly cursed out loud as he tugged his pants on before being yanked out of Em City. In his sleepy state he noticed that he wasn’t the only one, there was one other person farther ahead. He didn’t need night vision to recognize the hulking form. Simon Adebisi.  
Fuck.  
If the hacks had the two of them then they must know something about their partnership in the tit trade. About what they’d done to Schibetta.  
"Move it O’Reilly," the hack behind him gave a shove with his night stick.  
Ryan responded by speeding up. No point in engaging in an altercation now where there were no real witnesses. The hacks could beat him into a coma.  
"Where the fuck are we going?" he demanded to know.  
The hacks didn’t answer, just nudged him along. He soon got his answer when they reached the hole. As per procedure he was forced out of his clothes & led down that dark hall.  
"Hey what is this?" he protested.  
"I didn’t do nothing! You can’t do this!"  
The new hack--he was a beefy son of a bitch, whacked his back with his club.  
"You don’t run things, O’Reilly. Now strip or we’ll strip you."  
So he stripped and they took him to the hole & against his protests they shoved him inside. To his surprise, someone was already there.  
"Hey, since when do two prisoners get thrown in here together?" he railed at the hacks as Adebisi stared in disbelief.  
They only slammed the door shut, leaving the two of them to stew.  
"What the fuck is this O’Reilly?" Adebisi asked in that thick Nigerian accent.  
He didn’t raise his voice like Ryan did, but when he spoke you could always hear the menace behind it.  
"How the fuck should I know? I’m in here same as you."  
Adebisi eyed the door suspiciously.  
"What you think they know?"  
About Schibetta, Ryan understood. He shrugged.  
"I don’t have a clue. But this was definitely a set up. They take us at night & don’t give us an explanation? Just throw us in here? Yeah, this has the Wops written all over it."  
Who else had both a motive & the power to get something like this done? Adebisi scowled.  
"Fucking guineas."  
"It’s that damn Nappa. Ever since he got here he’s been starting shit," Ryan noted.  
"We gotta do something about that guy."  
He spoke in a hushed tone lest the walls had ears. Adebisi only nodded, his eyes still on the door. Ryan watched him for a moment, assessing if indeed he could trust the big man to get the job done. It was no secret that he’d been the one to grind the glass in Nino Schibetta’s food and everyone knew how he’d brutally raped Nino’s successor & son Peter Schibetta. But Antonio Nappa was a whole different ballgame. Just as ruthless as Nino but not nearly as trusting. And worse, he knew who’d taken out his pisan.  
"I will handle him," Adebisi vowed.  
As long as it didn’t come back to Ryan. He’d survived thus far by keeping his hands "clean" when it came to icing enemies. He’d had the homeboys kill Ortoloni, Adebisi kill Schibetta & both times he’d come off as innocent & uninvolved. Well at least with Dino. Clearly the Schibetta thing was biting him in the ass. Someone knew that Adebisi hadn’t done the deed alone.

It was time to think of a plan. Agitated, Ryan began pacing the small dark room. His mind was working fast, trying to find the right circumstances by which to take the Sicilian down.  
"The Aryans," he thought aloud.  
"They fucking hate the Wops. And the bikers are their butt buddies. What say we start a little racial tension to get the heat off our backs?"  
Adebisi looked at him.  
"A race war between the guineas & the Aryans?"  
Ryan was still pacing.  
"Worst case scenario they bleed out each other’s ranks, making it easier to get to Nappa. If they don’t get him done, you can swoop in, off the fucker & it’ll be blamed on the Aryans."  
A sly smile crossed Adebisi’s lips.  
"Why is that the worst case?" he asked impressed.  
Ryan paused long enough to offer a sinister smirk.  
"Because best case would be if Schillinger dies too."  
Adebisi’s smile broadened, appreciation in his dark eyes.  
"I like the way you think."  
Ryan went back to pacing, his brain ironing out the details. On top of offing Nappa they had to figure out who’d ratted him out. Because Adebisi was the one who was supposed to take the fall, not him.  
Adebisi watched the lean Irishman, pacing back & forth. Conniving mick bastard had a nice ass. He recalled times in the past when he’d said as much, during Nino’s reign. He’d slapped Ryan’s rump good & told him to watch that pretty little ass. Ryan hadn’t responded like the usual grunts either overreacting or cowering. He’d coolly remarked; "No need, you’re too busy watching it for me. Keep your fucking hands off me."  
And he’d kept it moving, showing no fear whatsoever. Even without a crew to back him up, the mick had balls. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in Oz. Adebisi had known then that he didn’t just want to fuck O’Reilly. He WANTED O’Reilly.  
"...it’s best to go after an Aryan first & make it look like a Wop’s work. That Nappa is too suspicious to take the bait otherwise," Ryan was going on.  
Adebisi noticed how pale his body was under the dim light. Irish skin bruised easily. He imagined what bruises his hands gripping Ryan’s waist would leave behind. Ironic, how such a hard nut could be encased in such a soft shell. Given his thoughts, it was no surprise when the first hints of arousal hit.  
O’Reilly wasn’t even paying attention. Adebisi listened to his plan, the deviousness of it feeding his desire. He could appreciate a sick mind. Especially in such a pretty package. The Irishman turned & his admirer noted the lean muscle of his toned body. O’Reilly worked out but he was by no means brawny. He was the same height but tight & fit & from what Adebisi could see—perfect. He had to have him.  
Without word or warning he went for him, using his muscle mass to pin the leaner man to the wall face first.  
"Hey, what the fuck!"  
Ryan tried to push off. Adebisi held him down. He used one arm to trap Ryan’s throat in a headlock, cutting off his air. The Irishman struggled, instantly going for the big black arm constricting his airway. Adebisi began to grind his cock against him.  
"You want I should fuck your ass?" he teased in his ear.  
"I promise you’ll like it."  
O’Reilly swore as he brought his foot down on top of Adebisi’s. It hurt like a bitch but the African didn’t falter. Instead he tightened his grip & pressed his body down harder. The adrenaline of battle topped with the skin to skin contact had him hard as a rock now. He continued to grind, his precum smearing across his Ryan’s backside.  
He wanted inside him. Now.  
But this wasn’t Peter Schibetta. That pussy deigo had deserved no comfort, no joy in the act. He’d been dominated like the punk bitch that he was. But O’Reilly was different. He was...special. Adebisi found himself wanting more than just to fuck him. He wanted to kiss him as well, to taste his skin, tug on his dark hair in the throes of passion. He wanted to make him cum.  
Adebisi began sucking on two fingers from his free hand. He’d rather O’Reilly do it but he knew the sexy mick was liable to bite them off if they came anywhere near his mouth. Once the fingers were saturated, he moved his hand down to O’Reilly’s ass. There he fondled the puckered opening of his anus. Anticipation gripped him as he forced a finger inside.  
The Irishman jumped, struggled even harder. In all his years he’d never taken one up the ass, and he didn’t intend to now. Adebisi knew this for a fact. He was fighting for his pride, for his manhood. He would never give in to being penetrated. That made the thought of penetration even more tantalizing. Hey, anything worth having had to be fought for.  
"Get the fuck off me!" O’Reilly was spitting.  
He was sweating now from exertion. His body was getting slippery between them. He tried to throw an elbow back against the African but given the position it wasn’t as effective. Adebisi noticed then that the choke hold was doing it’s job. Not only was it keeping Ryan’s hands occupied but the lack of air flow was weakening him. He still fought but keeping him subdued was growing easier. Good.  
As long as he didn’t pass out before the time. The Nigerian inserted his second finger into the mick’s hole, garnering another series of curses. He continued to stretch him, not wanting to hurt him like Schibetta. He wanted as minimal damage as possible. Preferably no stitches.  
When Ryan began to slump he made the mistake of loosening the hold just a bit. In that second O’Reilly tucked his chin & was able to bite down hard into his arm. Adebisi howled as skin broke but he didn’t let go. He quickly snatched his fingers from the tight, hot asshole, grasped the back of O’Reilly’s head and smashed his face into the wall. It worked and the Irishman staggered. Adebisi regained his hold & thus the power remained his.  
"You got a lot of spirit, mick," he whispered, nibbling lightly on Ryan’s earlobe.  
"I find that hella sexy."  
Even in his compromised state O’Reilly wouldn’t back down.  
"Fuck you, Adebisi!"  
This one was made of piss & vinegar. That alone made his dick jump. He jammed his fingers back inside, his cock growing extremely impatient. He needed to fuck this tight white ass. NOW.  
He tightened the choke hold as he finger fucked Ryan’s virgin hole, stretching it in preparation. He added a third finger for good measure. The Irishman was slumping again but he wouldn’t be fooled a second time. Sly mick bastard.  
After a while he pulled his free hand up to cover it in spit. He used it to massage his dick, give it lubrication. He repeated the process until he was convinced enough that it would work. Then he used his leg to part Ryan’s thighs further and pressed his tip to the pink entryway.  
"You ready for heaven, baby?"  
He started to push it in. Ryan jerked & tried to get away.  
"Fuck, no!"  
He got the head in & O’Reilly was freaking out. Thrashing, cursing, obviously in pain as he’d never experienced this before. A sense of satisfaction filled Adebisi as he registered that he was taking the Irishman’s virginity so to speak. He scooted himself further inside him.  
"Stop! Stop! Fuck!"  
He wasn’t the most gentle—gentle wasn’t really in his nature—but he was relatively gentler than he’d been with others. Even still his need was great and O’Reilly’s squirming was stimulating him nearly to the brink. He couldn’t hold off any longer. Groaning with pleasure he shoved his entire cock into his Irish friend, his black balls slapping against white skin.  
Ryan couldn’t even scream.  
He’d intended to start off with long smooth strokes but the tightness, the heat, the thrill of conquest had him & he began pounding into his virgin ass without abandon. God was it good. Oluwaaa it was heaven indeed! Not even sniffing tits could compare.  
Ryan was tense, each thrust jerking his body hard. He wasn’t yelling anymore, his teeth gritting with every painful strike. He could barely breathe on account of the massive arm choking him. Throughout the tiny cell the sounds of skin slapping resonated along with Adebisi’s primal grunts of pleasure. He wasn’t even aware of the Irish fingernails digging into his arm intensely. Not that Ryan was consciously digging, but it was all he could do against the onslaught at the moment.  
With his free hand, Adebisi ventured to Ryan’s front & took hold of his flaccid cock. Rhythmically he began to fondle it. Given the dick in his ass & the choking there wasn’t much Ryan could do about his cock. It was taking everything in him to remain conscious. After a few good squeezes, however, his natural physiology reacted & he grew hard.  
"That’s right, baby. Get hard for Daddy."  
Adebisi pressed his lips to his neck & sucked. His hip action never ceased. Ryan was glowering against the wall, massive hatred boiling with his humiliation. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the pain of being ass-raped, the knowledge of being ass-raped or the fact that his cock was responding to Adebisi’s rough hands as he was being ass-raped. He wasn’t a goddamn fag. He’d never been into pain. He didn’t like this shit.  
But his cock seemed to like the black bastard’s hands.  
Not too long ago he’d confessed to Dr. Gloria Nathan that he missed physical affection. Just the simple things like kissing or holding hands. She’d given him at least one of those things (hand holding) but it couldn’t make up for what his cock was missing. For over a year he’d gone without another’s touch in that area. Damn near two years. And now that someone was finally breaking that dry spell his cock didn’t care who.  
It sprung to life almost instantly. Adebisi’s thumb ran across the slit spreading precum across the swollen head. A surge of pleasure slipped through at that move.  
What the fuck was happening?  
Adebisi timed the strokes with his own power thrusts & began jerking him hard. His body didn’t know how to react. Pain mingled with pleasure as he gasped for air. He turned his face to the side again as he became dizzy. Far away he felt a wet tongue slip into his ear. Hard pants accompanied that tongue as it licked the inside, slid out and roamed down the back of his neck. Ryan’s balls began to tighten. His nerves were all screaming. He still couldn’t move save for the movements forced onto him by the man literally pounding his ass. Those movements were growing faster, harder. Louder with each skin clap. Anyone outside the cell could easily hear, the hacks had to know. They were probably jerking off themselves.  
His body suddenly went rigid as his cock exploded. Ryan couldn’t help the strangled sound emitted from his throat, a cross between a cough and a groan. He spilled all over his legs, the wall & Adebisi’s large hand. It wasn’t a quick one, his body had built up quite the load, and he continued to shoot for a full minute or two. He could feel the puddle pooling at his feet. All strength left his body then.  
Adebisi felt the Irishman stiffen before he came, burning hot cum spilling all over his hand. He did not stop jerking him, relishing in his lover’s release. Lover, that sounded nice. O’Reilly made a strange noise as his semen poured out of him. He was like a hydrant that couldn’t shut off. Shot after shot of sticky cum covered the wall, smothered all in its path. Inside, his muscles were clenching with the action. Squeezing Adebisi’s cock. Driving him to a hard release.  
He cursed out loud as it hit, his cock erupting inside the tight Irish ass that sheathed it.  
"Fuuuuuck."  
His hips frenzied & he pumped even harder to prolong the glory. His hand remained on O’Reilly’s cock, covered in cum & his squeeze to the over sensitive organ caused a yelp from the spent man. But he couldn’t let go. Gripped in the clutches of orgasm, Adebisi groaned from deep within, filling the Irishman’s cavity with grade A African spunk. After the last of his climax, he relaxed his hold. O’Reilly immediately gasped in air.  
"I knew it would be good with you," he told the mick.  
"You didn’t disappoint."  
He cupped one taut ass check and squeezed. O’Reilly smacked his hand away.  
"Don’t fucking touch me!"  
He was still trying to catch his breath. Nevertheless he shoved Adebisi backward, forcing his cock to slide out of him. The sudden departure caused them both to breathe out loud. Adebisi stood back, sated.  
"Not bad for your first time, huh?"  
O’Reilly turned to glare at him. He noted the trail of cum covering the Irishman’s legs. O’Reilly followed his gaze & his face burned beet red.  
"Fuck you Adebisi!"  
"I think you’d like that."  
He made a show of exposing his cum covered hand. Humiliation burned in the other man’s eyes as he spat, "You’re fucking dead, Adebisi. You hear?"  
But he didn’t make a move to hit him. He was too tired, still catching his breath. Maybe after what happened he realized that he was out muscled. He could never take Adebisi down on his own.  
The large Nigerian laughed out loud.  
"Come on, Ryan. We’re friends now. You & me. We become one."  
O’Reilly grit his teeth.  
"We are lovers," the African added. "Like Beecher & Keller."  
"I ain’t no fucking faggot, Adebisi!"  
There was that fiery Irish temper he liked. If he hadn’t just cum he’d be rearing to go off that look alone.  
"Neither am I. But hey, everybody got needs. Clearly you needed my...assistance tonight."  
Again he offered up his hand as evidence.  
"When was the last time you cum like this? Huh?"  
O’Reilly didn’t answer, just continued to glare.  
"Just between us guys. You like the way I fuck you."  
"It fucking hurt you black bastard."  
He shrugged it off.  
"I get a little too excited. Next time I will control myself better. Be gentle."  
O’Reilly pointed his finger threateningly as he spoke.  
"There ain’t never going to be a next time. And if you breathe a word of this to anybody I swear to God you won’t get to live to regret it."  
With that attitude, he was in danger of turning him on all over again.  
"Oh, I’m scared of you, baby," he teased.  
"Keep talking dirty to me."  
The Irishman wanted to punch him. He could see it in his eyes but something was holding him back. He would have to watch him. He was sure there was something brewing in that mind of his. Some plan for vengeance. Ryan O’Reilly was never known to exercise restraint. If he held back it was a calculated decision.  
"I should sleep with one eye open tonight," he smirked, "Very well."  
Adebisi took a seat at the other end of the cell, stretched his legs out. When O’Reilly didn’t move he regarded him curiously.  
"You going to stand there all night?"  
Ryan leaned against the wall carefully. He realized then that the man must be hurting. He had been a virgin after all. But typical O’Reilly was trying to save face.  
"Don’t fucking worry about what I’m doing."  
"You should get some rest. We got a long night ahead of us."  
He wiped the cum from his hand against the wall. It wasn’t as good as a towel but there was nothing else.  
"The way I make you cum, I know you will sleep like a baby."  
Maybe it was the smile on his face, perhaps the mention that he’d made Ryan cum but the Irishman suddenly charged him. Because he was standing, he had the advantage & managed to kick Adebisi square in the face. The African blinked, caught off guard and received a few more kicks before he was able to grab a leg and pull his attacker down to the floor. Once down O’Reilly continued to fight, swinging at the man who’d raped him less than ten minutes ago. He was in savage mode, his pride ravaged by the assault. He wouldn’t stop until he could even the score and it wouldn’t be even without Adebisi’s death.  
But with them both back on even level it didn’t take long for the big African to wrestle him down, once again pinning him under his body mass. As Ryan fought beneath him, facedown on the floor, Adebisi’s cock woke with a hunger & he couldn’t help but to go for it yet again.  
He didn’t have time to lubricate what with the struggle & positioning so he just rammed it in, hoping that their previous session had Ryan’s ass still stretched.  
"Goddammit! Fuck!" O’Reilly screamed.  
There was no filter on him this time. He cursed with every stroke, his bruised canal sensitive against the invasion. He hit his fist to the ground, needing for it to be over.  
"Stop, God just fucking stop!"  
He’d been shot before, broken his arm, wrist & spent his whole childhood being beaten by his father but none of that compared to being ass-raped by a big black African on a piss-stained floor here in Oz. He forgot to care about who heard his screams. About anybody outside of the room at that point. All he wanted was for the pain to stop. For the humiliation to stop. He wasn’t even aware that he’d started to cry.  
Helpless, like the child he’d been when his father first hit him. Powerless like he’d been for so many years. He’d spent his whole fucking life hardening his soul so that he’d never end up helpless again & yet here he was the most vulnerable he’d ever been.  
It hurt. Not just physically either.  
"God!"  
Adebisi thrust like a madman, his whole being alive inside the sweetest ass he’d ever fucked. O’Reilly was thrashing, yelling for him to stop but he couldn’t. It felt too damn good. O’Reilly felt too damn right. He was perfect, ecstasy on two legs, more potent than any drug he’d ever touched.  
From here on out, the only drug he wanted was Ryan O’Reilly. Like before he sucked on his neck, this time his throat exposed without the chokehold. It would leave a mark in the morning, a dark hickie to signify his love. Fuck, did he love O’Reilly? His dick certainly did.  
He remembered the way Ryan’s cock had felt in his hand & felt for it desperately. He found it & proceeded to play. Despite Ryan’s mood it literally jumped at his first touch. He had a feeling the Irish prick was fond of him too.  
Adebisi showed it as little mercy as he had before and after a while O’Reilly was spasming under him. His cum flowed like a river, his voice stuttering on a curse.  
Adebisi didn’t cum as quickly as before. Even when Ryan’s ass constricted around him, he managed to keep it together. He did, however, slow his pace to the deeper, longer strokes he’d intended from the beginning. Each stroke elicited a tremor from his Irish lover but climax had utterly worn the mick out. Now he could just grunt & tense up. O’Reilly would have to work on his stamina if he wanted to keep up but it was okay. All he really needed to do was keep that white ass tight and lie there. Adebisi didn’t mind doing the rest.  
He slow fucked him for some time before hitting his peak. When he did he pressed himself flat against the leaner male body and squeezed him close. He groaned loudly as for the second time he spilled into Ryan’s anal cavity.  
"That was amazing," he whispered, rolling off of him with a grin.  
O’Reilly scowled hatred at him as he scooted away.  
"Fuck you Adebisi."  
He climbed to his knees & winced. Adebisi watched the proud Irishman attempt to use the wall to steady himself as he rose to his feet.  
"You don’t want to do that just yet," he warned.  
"You not looking too hot."  
O’Reilly ignored his warning and made it halfway up before his knees buckled. He landed on all fours and swore.  
"I told you."  
"Don’t fucking talk to me!"  
He watched O’Reilly wipe his eyes. Adebisi sat up, startled. Was he crying? He opened his mouth to ask but realized the response he would get. Either another attack, which he didn’t have the energy to fend off or another venomous "fuck you." Though neither outcome was so bad he rathered relax now. After two good fucks in less than three hours he was spent. So he watched Ryan crawl to the opposite of the cell and ease himself down on his side. He couldn’t sit down, that was obvious.  
Neither prisoner spoke for a long time. Just when Adebisi felt himself beginning to doze O’Reilly made a promise.  
"You’re a dead man, Adebisi."  
He smiled contentedly.  
"We all going to die anyway. At least when I leave this world I’ll have popped your cherry twice in one night."  
O’Reilly said nothing else.  
When the hacks arrived both men were half asleep. They tossed their clothes to them & rushed them along back to Em City. Barely able to walk, Ryan shuffled behind, much to the dismay of the hack escorting him. Once at the gate Adebisi & his escort waited for O’Reilly to catch up. As the hack opened the gate the African took one last look at his lover. The Irishman glared back, piss & vinegar still running through his veins. Adebisi’s dick began to stir.  
"Okay back in your pod you go."  
He was shoved through the open gate toward the stairs that led to his pod. He glanced back at Ryan and offered in a syrupy taunt; "Sweet dreams, O’Reilly."  
There were only three words he expected in response, & his lover didn’t disappoint.  
"Fuck you Adebisi."  
He hoped Ryan would do just that in his dreams tonight.


End file.
